


Beat Up My Brother Please

by loofingaround



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Autistic Matt, Children cussing, Crying, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sleepovers, Sneaking Out, but not as a hobby, it has no effect on anything i just think its neat, its matt, matt cusses, matt is a brat who gets whatever he wants, ya i cant think of anything else lol, you probably cant tell but all my matts are neruodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Matt is sick of Terry being a huge jerk. So, as any rational kid would, he sets off to find Batman in hopes that his hero will teach his brother a thing or two.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis & Matt McGinnis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Beat Up My Brother Please

"You're grounded, Matt! Go to your room." 

"You can't ground me! You're not dad, Terry!"

"Watch me!" 

Matt jerked, trying to get out of the way before his brother caught up to him. Sadly with the age difference, Terry had every possible upperhand, and caught him quickly, lifting him with an arm around his stomach.

"Put me down!" Matt screeched, kicking out blindly. 

"Fine!" 

Matt's world went upside down as Terry tossed him into his room, his shoulders colliding with his bed first before the rest of him crashed down onto it. Before he could fumble his way up, his door had already been locked. 

"You're staying here until mom gets home, twip. If I find out you got into anything while I'm away, I'm taking away all your counsels for a month," Terry told him through the door.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to stay in my room? Why can't I come with you!" Matt argued, pounding his fists against the door.

"You know I'm not stupid, I let you out and the second I leave you'll be trailing me. Mom'll be home in half an hour, you're not gonna die in there. Now shut it, I'm headed out." Terry's footsteps led away from the door, getting fainter until Matt heard the  _ swish _ of the front door and the  **click** of the lock.

Matt groaned, sliding down his door and knocking his head against it. It wasn't fair, Terry got to go out whenever he wanted, and he never let Matt come with him. It wasn't like Matt was gonna slow him down! He could keep up, he's been playing sports and staying after school to get extra help in classes! He could do more than keep up, he could help with whatever Mr. Wayne needed! And then Terry wouldn't have to be gone so long.

"Fuck you!" Matt knew Terry couldn't hear him at this point but it felt nice to yell. 

He wiggled up from his space on the ground and made his way to his bed, landing face first on the pillows and shifting until he was comfortable. He didn't have many dolls, more action figures than anything, but he did have a Batbear. He and Terry had seen it at the mall, and when he told Terry about how cool the bear was and how much he loved Batman, Terry went ahead and purchased the doll for him. 

Thanks to a bit of rough housing and many make believe games with the bear, his fur wasn't as soft as it first was, and his cowl was a bit worn, but Matt still loved him. Now, he curled up with the Batbear in his arms, letting out annoyed huffs over thoughts if Terry.

Sometimes, usually when upset with Terry like right now, he liked to pretend they never got Batbear together. No, he liked to think that Batman himself gave Matt the stuffed animal. After seeing how Matt was his biggest fan and could use a friend at home, Batman sneakily dropped the doll off for Matt to find in the morning!

"That sounds more believable than thinking Terry would buy me something, huh Batman?" Matt asked his doll, tossing him in the air above his head. "I bet if you were the real Batman, you wouldn't let Terry get away with this," Matt whined, tossing Batbear up again, "yea. I bet you'd even come and knock some sense into him! Tell him to take me with him and-and to hang out with me and mom more! And I bet you'd scare him so bad, he'd even want to have a sleepover with me!"

Matt clutched Batbear to his chest, nodding along, "yea. Yea. That's what I'll do, you and me will find the real Batman, and we'll tell him all the mean things Terry's done an' said! And then he'll have to help, and maybe... If getting knocked around by the Bat doesn't fix Terry... Maybe Batman would want to be friends?" Matt asked, but his doll didn't seem keen on answering. 

Matt nodded one last time before shifting over onto his side. He'd wait for his mom to get home and try to act normal. Then after she went to bed, he'd sneak out and go find Batman. Sounded simple enough.

For now, he'd take a nap.

* * *

"Mom," Matt was at dinner, released from his solitude after his mom got home, "Terry called earlier and he wanted me to tell you he forgot his key card. He wanted to know if you could keep the door unlocked tonight?"

His mom was quiet a moment, setting her fork down with a sigh, "that boy. I swear the two of you will make me grey while I'm still young. Fine, but Matthew don't go playing with it tonight, I don't want you going out or accidentally locking Terry out." 

Matt, very sneakily, crossed his fingers behind his back. Smiling as sweetly as possible, he agreed, "yes ma'am!"

Dinner was easy enough after that, and after he went ahead and got cleaned up and in bed before his mom could ask. He snuggled down into his sheets, preparing to fake sleep, when his mom came into the room.

"Matt, sweetie. Are you feeling well?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Mhm," Matt nodded, starting to worry. Had she caught on to his plan? Maybe he shouldn't have acted so well behaved, his mom knows he's a fool, she couldn't be tricked too easily. 

His mom rubbed a hand against his cheek, looking down at him sadly, "sweetheart, I know you and Terry fight. A lot. But don't be too upset, Terry doesn't mean anything by it, he's working so much to help us." 

Oh, she just thought he was upset over stupid Terry. Whew, the plan could still be in motion. 

"He locked me in my room," Matt pouted. 

"I will be talking to him about that one. If he... If you two argue again, you can come to me Matty. It's upsetting to see you so put out, it's unusual for you to be this quiet and sleep this early."

Matt felt guilty now, but shoved it aside with thoughts of Batman coming to visit him and mom. He nodded, leaning into his mom's touch. His mom pulled away slightly, grabbing his Batbear and setting him on Matt's chest. Pulling up the covers, she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, sweetie. Good night."

"Night mom, I love you too."

After she left, Matt stayed in the dark for a while, holding his Batbear to his chest and waiting. He counted the seconds, and then the corresponding minutes, until an hour and three minutes had passed. 

Then he got to work. Squirming out of bed, he made his way to his dresser. He pulled on long pants and a long sleeved shirt before heading to his closet to grab elbow and knee pads.

"Safety first. I don't know what mom would say if I came home covered in a shit ton of bruises," Matt muttered, grabbing his backpack. He'd packed it earlier, so it held a flashlight, back up batteries, a snack for him and Batman to share, and a few band-aids in case he got hurt. He had everything he'd need, and he was on his way. He made sure to wear his light up shoes for the trip, and made his way as quietly as possible to the door. 

Opening it with a quiet  _ swish _ , he stepped outside. Since he hardly got out to play at night, what with not having the password to the doors lock or anyone to take him out, it was strange to see the city in the dark. Sure it wasn't much different, but it put things in shades of dark blues and purples that made shadows larger and potential threats more hidden.

Making his way down the steps to Gotham's streets, he felt his nerves rise. Twisting his backpack around in his grip, he pulled out his flashlight. With a  **click** it flashed on, and Matt rearranged his pack and continued on his way.

"If I was a bat, where would I be?" Matt asked himself, walking the line of the sidewalk. He kicked some loose rubble, keeping his head down and his light up. "Maybe up high?"

Matt looked to the skyline, the highest building by far was Wayne Powers Tower, but that was a long, long walk away. Maybe he could catch a ride on the subway? 

Matt started on the trek to the station, slumping along and staying away from stray shadows. Not too many people were out now, it was almost 10 on a Tuesday night, but there were still enough people to have Matt worried.

After a hike to the subway, Matt was starting to feel tired. He was up way past his bedtime, and he was starting to feel it. Wandering around the station, checking for guards and not finding any, Matt hopped the stalls, unable to pay since he didn't have any money. Waiting for the train took awhile, and Matt almost nodded off, sitting on a bench by the restrooms. Once on, he sat down next to the door, ready for a quick exit if need be. 

"Two stops. Two stops and then I'll be as close to the Tower as the train will take me. That two five minute stops, so ten minutes. That's two minutes ten times," Matt mumbled, flickering his flashlight and waiting for the train to stop.

A lady watched him from across the bench, she was on her phone and it sounded like she was talking to a friend. She stared at him, and Matt tried not to look at her.

When the train stopped and let a person or two out, the lady set her phone down. Matt stayed seated, five more minutes and he'd arrive.

"Young man, are you alone?"

Matt shrinked away from the question, feeling anxiety bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"Hm. No?"

"Who do you have with you?"

Fuck.

"I'm... Going to see my brother?" If he wasn't being watched, Matt would bang his head against the nearest wall. 

"Where is your brother at? Do your parents know you're out?"

"Um. He's at Wayne Powers Tower?" Matt avoided the second part of the question and hoped she would drop it.

She watched him a moment, mulling over another question, Matt was sure.

"Do you need any help, sweetie? Do you want me to call your mom?" 

"No! I'm okay!" Matt hurriedly answered, standing up the moment the train stopped and rushing out the doors once they opened. Once he made it a sufficient distance away from the station, he bent over and gasped for breath.

"Saved by the bell... Hopefully she just forgets about me," Matt mumbled, standing up right. Looking around, he was only about half a block from the Tower, and from there it would be a lot of steps.

The walk to the Tower wasn't all bad, he was in a nicer part of town with more street lights and fewer dark alleys. Wayne Powers Tower had an emergency exit towards the back, it led to all floors including the roof, and thanks to it being for emergencies, it wasn't locked.

"Fuck. Okay, it's only fifty stories or so... Damnit," Matt sighed, starting on his steps. 

Coming to the first floor, he realized he'd need a key card to open any doors to the inside. "Hopefully the door isn't locked," he muttered, heaving himself up the stairs. By the 30th story, sweat had built up on his brow and was puffing out short breaths of air. Looking up and seeing the flights above him, Matt's felt a wave of determination wash over him. He  _ would _ get to the top, and he  _ would _ signal to Batman!

Keeping up his new determined pace, Matt finished his climb. Slumping against the exit door at the top, Matt crumpled over himself. Even thinking of the walk back down was making him sick... And the walk home too. 

Matt's eyes started to feel wet, his face heating up and his stomach twisting in tight knots. He scrubbed at his cheeks, trying not to cry and getting back up, checking to see if the door was locked. 

"I made it this far, I can't stop now!"

Somehow, the door was unlocked and easily pushed open, and Matt went back into the dark. Cold air hit him, cooling his face as Matt made his way closer to the edge. Looking out over the city, everything looked so small.

"I made it... I bet I could see my apartment from here!" Matt jumped around, leering over the edge and examining all the tiny cars and people below. 

It was now far past his bedtime, almost black out, and Matt was tired. But excitement pulsed through him and he took out his flashlight. He shined it into the sky, hoping he could make a little signal out of it to catch Batman's attention, but froze when the light didn't reach. His flashlight wasn't nearly bright or strong enough to shine against the clouds or fight against the lights from other buildings. Plopping down on the ledge of the building, Matt set his flashlight aside, clutching at his shirt. Now, with no hope of signaling Batman and a long, long walk home, Matt felt helpless.

Exhausted, defeated, and all alone in the dark, Matt started crying.

"I want to go home! I want mom to come pick me up, I want Terry to tuck me in, and-and I want Batman!" Matt bellowed, lifting his shirt to cover his eyes as he sobbed.

Accidentally, he wiggled around too much in his breakdown, knocking against his flashlight and sending it rolling off the side of the ledge. Matt reached out for it, missing by a long shot, before he felt the effects of gravity. Scared, he pushed back, falling onto the roof of the Tower and away from the edge. Scrambling further back, Matt let out a frustrated cry.

"And now I want my flashlight!"

"Would a replacement work? I have a few in the batmobile?"

Matt jumped at the sound of the voice, looking around and seeing nothing. 

"W-what?" 

Out the dark shadows of the roof, The Batman appeared. He walked closer towards Matt, and Matt froze. His hero was even taller up close, and looked even stronger than Matt thought he would. Like a real life action figure.

"What are you doing up here kid?" Batman asked, his voice deep but in a weird way that made Matt think he was faking it.

"I... I was looking for," the words died on Matt's tongue. He looked at his lap, clenching his hands and running his fingers over the seams on his pants. Batman waited for him, as if he knew that Matt needed a moment to think. A few minutes passed, and Matt stood up, hands on his hips. 

"You! I was looking for you!"

"Oh yeah? What for?" 

"I have a mission for you," Matt told him confidently, sticking his chest out and speaking with as much bravo as possible.

"What's the mission kid?" If Matt didn't know better, he'd say Batman was smiling.

"I have a problem with... My brother," when Batman didn't interrupt, he continued, "he... You need to beat him up! He thinks he's too good for his family now. He's got a fancy job and cool friends and, and he doesn't come home as much. He told me every Friday for six months he'd come to my soccer game and he missed every single one."

Matt took a deep breath, studying Batman for a reaction. He wasn't smiling anymore, that's for sure. Maybe he saw the severity of the problem?

"He hasn't come to a single one of my sleepovers either! And he forgot my mom's birthday. He's the worst, and since my dad died, he thinks he runs the house! He grounds me and doesn't listen to my side of the story! And he won't take me to Cheesy Dans."

Matt bit his lip, maybe he said too much? He just wanted to get his point across but now Batman looked upset and he wasn't saying anything.

After a minute and twenty three seconds of silence, Matt had counted to stop himself from adding any more accusations about his brother, Batman spoke up. 

"So you have a mean older brother?" 

"Yea..."

Batman shifted his weight, kinda awkwardly, "then I suppose I will have to talk to him."

"Really!?"

"Of course. He can't keep getting away with missing sleepovers, now can he?"

Matt jumped up, energy building with his new hope. Batman listened to him! And was going to help! Him!! 

"But kiddo, can you do something for me?" Batman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course!" 

"First, try and... Understand your brother. It's not always his fault he has to miss out on fun things. I'm sure he's upset about not getting to see you and your mother as much as well," Batman told him, his voice gentle.

When he didn't continue, Matt nodded, "okay. I'll  _ try _ ." 

"Second, don't come out this late again. You could've seriously gotten hurt."

Matt nodded once more, agreeing. He didn't think he'd be coming out at night again anytime soon.

Now Batman was back to smiling, it was kind of unsettling but cool to see. "But I have to admit, it's pretty impressive you made it this far." 

Matt smiled back, pride bubbling up inside him. Then a wave of confusion hit. "Wait, how'd you even know I was here?"

Batman let out a course chuckle, leaning back from him. "The police got a call, a woman had seen you at the subway station? You're lucky you had someone looking out for you, otherwise I may not have heard about you heading up here. By the time I made it here, I saw your flashlight falling and got worried."

Matt cringed, hoping the woman hadn't been worrying too much about him. He'd have to ask Batman if he knew who she was, maybe he could write a thank you letter. 

"Oh um... I'm glad you found me then," Matt muttered, glancing towards the ledge and remembering his fallen flashlight. 

"Me too. Now how about we get you home. I'm sure you have a mom and brother missing you," Batman told him, shifting back towards Matt. 

"Do I have to walk?"

Batman laughed, this time sounding much less deep and gravelly and oddly more familiar. He almost sounded like Terry?

"No way, we'll be flying back, kiddo."

Matt couldn't quite remember what happened after that, but soon enough he was in Batman's arms and they were soaring through the night sky. The building around and below flashed by, and if Matt wasn't so happy right now, it might have been triggering to hear all the wind crashing against them. Tucking his head further against Batman, he could almost pretend the noise wasn't there, just an amazing sight.

All too soon they were back at Matt's home. The lights were still dark inside, so Matt and Batman shuffled inside. Matt creeped to his room, and Batman waited outside while he changed. With his pajamas on, he opened his door to his hero, and prepared to say goodbye. 

To his surprise, Batman instead led him back into his room, helping him settle down and tucked him in. Before he could smoosh the blankets any tighter around Matt, he pressed the little Batbear doll into his arms.

Ruffling Matt's hair, Batman whispered out, almost too quiet for Matt to hear, "g'night Matty." And then he was gone. 

Matt wasn't sure if he had blacked out, blinked too long, or if Batman was just that fast. But his room was empty and he was curled up alone with Batbear. 

Reaching up to play with his hair where Batman had ruffled it, Matt looked on in awe, "Batman knows my name." 

Smiling and pulling his arm back under the cover and shifting to get comfy, Matt closed his eyes. The excitement of the night leaving him and now his tiredness settling in. 

"Way schway."

**Author's Note:**

> call me an author cause i am writing


End file.
